The Next Digidestined?
by The Kaiser's Digimon
Summary: Jun is sucked into the digital world and given a Digivice. Matt being the first to find her helps her adjust, will he find that there is more to Jun than he knew was there? My first fic, please review.
1. Prologue

The Next Digidestined?  
  
Prologue  
This story takes place after "Opposites Attract", before the Destiny stones were a target. However Blackwargreymon is still out there, not sure if he should come in sometime later or not. I know this concept has been done before but hey, this is my story. Oh and before I forget I do not own Digimon or any of the characters in it, Until my plans of world conquest are put into action HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, um. . .anyway enjoy.  
  
"I have to hand it to you squirt, this was a good idea of yours" said Matt as he and T.K. and Joe made their way through one of the Digital World's many forests. "So how much farther to go?"  
  
"Well we should be getting to the clearing any time now, I just hope our Digimon got the place right this time." Joe said as he brought up a map of the area on his D-Terminal. "Gomamon never was good with directions, but it is nice to be able to see them again, I mean it has been a while since Matt and I had a chance to come here."  
  
"Yeah, and Arukenimon and Mummymon have been scarce since Blackwargreymon left them, but they can always digivolve if they have to." T.K. said. "I'm just surprised that Joe took time out of his busy schedule."  
  
"You just wait until you make it to my level, if you have any time at all after that you're lucky." Joe said.  
  
"Yeah T.K. as you get older you don't have as much time to have fun, of course I probably could if it wasn't for my band. Well at least this is one place where I don't have to worry about crazed fan girls coming after me, especially Davis's sister." Matt said, very relieved.  
  
"You mean Jun, what's wrong with her?" A confused Patamon asked.  
  
"You have a lot to learn about women Patamon." T.K. said as the group walked into the clearing.   
  
"Ok, we're here, but where are the digimon?" Joe asked as he looked around. "I hope Gomamon didn't get them lost again."  
  
"Come on Joe I'm not that bad" came a voice right behind Joe, upon hearing this Joe nearly jumped out of his shoes. When he stopped hyperventilating he faced the source of the voice. "Besides you were the one who always got us lost." Gomamon said with a very wide grin.  
  
"Typical, not even together for five minutes and already arguing." Another voice called out, and Gabumon stepped out from behind a tree. "Matt!" Gabumon ran right for his digidestined partner and tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Gabumon!" Mat said as he tried to get the ecstatic rookie digimon off of him.   
  
"So good to see you Matt, oh we brought some friends along." Gabumon pointed to a path where Mimi and Palmon came into view.  
  
"Hey you guys" said Mimi as cheerful as ever. "I had nothing to do today so I thought I would come see Palmon."  
  
Joe looked at Mimi, (she looks as beautiful as ever) he thought to himself, of course he didn't know that his face had turned red as he was thinking.   
  
"So what's been happening here while us older kids have been busy?" Mimi asked, since she lived in New York, she really didn't have time to see her friends. So T.K. filled them all in, about the new threat of Mummymon and Arukenimon, about DNA digivolving, about Blackwargreymon, and T.K. asked Mimi if she knew Willis, creator of the Diaboromon problem and keeper of not one but two digimon. "You mean Lopmon and Terriermon? Yeah ever since Lopmon returned to a digiegg, I've been helping Willis take care of it."  
  
"Willis doesn't know how lucky he is." Joe sighed.  
  
"What was that Joe?" Gomamon said with a tone of mischief in his voice. Joe took one look at Gomamon which told Gomamon it was time to run.  
  
"I see some things never change." Palmon said, she always found the antics of Joe and Gomamon very funny. Suddenly a scream was heard.   
  
"What was that?" Matt said as he quickly stood up.  
  
"Nevermind the scream look at this, there's an unidentified digivice reading west of here" T.K. said as he held out his digivice for the rest to see.  
  
"Come on T.K. We should go check it out. Gabumon care to give us a lift" Mat said holding his digivice out.  
  
"Glad to Matt." He said as a light engulfed him. "Gabumon digivolve to . . .. GARURUMON." Matt hoped on Garurumon. "Coming you two?"  
  
"That's okay Garurumon, I have my own way to travel, Ready Patamon?" T.K. held out his digivice. "Digi Armor ENERGIZE!!"  
  
"Patamon Armor digivolve to . . .. Pegasusmon, Flying hope!" T.K. climbed on Pegasusmon. "Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"According to my D-3 the reading was west of here. Lets go Pegasusmon." They took off. This left Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, and Palmon to watch over the sight, well more like a sight marker so they could find it easier this time.  
  
"So we'll just hold down the fort then, right?" Joe called after T.K. not really expecting an answer. Joe sat down across from Mimi, Gomamon came up beside his partner.  
  
"Now's your chance loverboy." Gomamon whispered trying to restrain his laughter.  
  
"Oh shut up." Joe said blankly and buried his face in his hands, probably to hide the redness of his face from Mimi. Of course Mimi and Palmon couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You're right Palmon, some things never change"  
  
Meanwhile T.K. and Pegasusmon were flying towards the source of the signal, suddenly his D-Terminal started beeping, T.K. opened it.  
  
"Hey, we got e-mail from Matt, it says T.K. I found the source get down here right away. Well that would be easy if we knew where here is." T.K. said as he looked around to see any kind of signal, sure enough as he was looking a blue flame shot up not too far from them. "Well that works, good thing Garurumon's got fire breath." They landed where T.K. had seen the blast. When they were safely on the ground Pegasusmon de-digivolved back to Patamon. "Matt!" T.K. shouted.  
  
"Over here T.K. you are not going to believe this!" T.K. ran towards his brother's voice. Matt was right, T.K. didn't believe it.   
  
"Is that who I think it is Matt?" T.K. said indicating the unconscious girl next to Matt."   
  
"Yeah." Matt said as a huge anime style sweatdrop rolled down his head. "And it gets worse, I found this on her." With that Matt showed T.K. a purple D-3 digivice.  
  
Davis was in his room playing another round of Donkey Madness, when Demiveemon, his partner digimon rushed over to him D-Terminal in hand.  
  
"Davish you got an email" the little digimon never was one to be calm, especially when it came to email.   
  
"Is it from Kari?" Davis paused his game rushed over to Demiveemon and snatched the D-Terminal from him all in one motion. "Awww it's only from T.C."  
  
"You mean T.K.?"  
  
"Yeah that's what I said." Davis read the email and when he finished his eyes were wide with horror.  
  
"Davish is something wrong.?"  
  
"It's Jun." He took a deep breath. "She's in the digital world!"  
  
"Does that mean she's a digidestined too?" Demiveemon said.  
  
"There's only one way to find out." Davis took out his D-3 and pointed it towards the computer in his room. "Digiport OPEN!"  
  
To be continued. . .  
  



	2. A Change for the Better

Chapter 1  
  
Jun's Digimon  
  
Author's note: Once again I don't own Digimon, though if I did I wouldn't have left anything out like Saban did. I could use a review or two, since I'm new at this.  
  
"Davis, over here!" Matt shouted.  
  
"Where is she?" Davis asked, unusually concerned for his sister.  
  
"Right here." Matt pointed to where Jun was lying, she was still unconscious. "You don't think she was attacked do you?"  
  
"I don't think so." Said T.K. as he checked her for any wounds. "But just to be safe we had better take her to Joe so he can have a look."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"So how's New York? Joe asked, he and Mimi were sitting right next to each other now, Gomamon and Palmon had gone off to give them some time to talk.  
  
"Oh, it's ok. I've made so many friends." She replied.  
  
"That's great Meems." That had always been Joe's name for her.  
  
"But I still miss all of you, it's good over there, but it's not the same."  
  
"Yeah." Joe's mind had started to wander, back to the time in the Digiworld when the group had separated, and it was just the two of them.  
  
"Joe? Joe?" Mimi said waving her hand in front of his eyes.  
  
"Oh, sorry Meems, just thinking about the old days."  
  
"I know what you mean, I don't know what I would have done without you. I thought everyone would hate me if I didn't want to fight anymore." Mimi closed her eyes, she briefly thought of their time together. "I never did tell you what it meant to have you by my side back then."  
  
"Well, ah, it was nothing really." Joe said as his face turned many shades of red.  
  
"Joe?" Mimi asked. They sat there frozen in time, just staring into each other's eyes, slowly they started to move towards each other, but when their faces were just inches away. . .  
  
"JOE!!" It was Davis and it sounded urgent. And at the same time Gomamon and Palmon emerged from a nearby bush.  
  
"Told you nothing would happen, that will be 20 digidollars." Gomamon said with a smirk.  
  
"You were spying on us?!" Joe said, he was steaming.  
  
"It's not the first time." Gomamon grined.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Joe and Mimi both screamed.  
  
"Just put it on my tab." said Palmon.  
  
Just then Pegasusmon and Garurumon reached the clearing with Davis, Veemon, and a still unconscious Jun in tow.  
  
"Joe, we found her west of here, she's out, but it doesn't look like she's hurt, but still we need a second opinion." Matt said as he lay Jun on the ground in front of Joe. Joe checked her for any signs of injury or bleeding.  
  
"She seems fine to me, probably just shock, here use these." Joe reached into his pockets and pulled out some smelling salts.  
  
"That's my pal Joe always prepared." Gomamon said with just a hint of pride. "Hey I think she's comming around." Jun slowly opened her eyes, only to find she was still in this strange new world. Except this time she wasn't alone, Davis, T.K., Joe and Mimi were there. Relief washed over her as she looked around and saw Matt.  
  
"Matt!'' She sobbed as she threw herself into his arms. Matt never really knew what to make of Davis's sister, but there was just something different about her this time. Of course he didn't have much time to think about it since she threw herself at him so quickly. "Matt, what's going on, just where am I and," she looked back at Davis "what is my brother doing here?"  
  
"Whoa, just calm down Jun, now exactly what happened?" The others gathered closely to hear what she had to say.  
  
Jun's POV  
  
"It's kind of foggy but I'll try. I was using my computer to type a report for school, when there was a bright light that filled the room power went out. When it came back I saw this strange device. I picked it up and then the moniter started to glow. The next thing I know I am in a forest, but the worst part is that I saw a big, um thing walking by, it scared me, and that's about it I guess." Now of course she was still al little shaken when she said all that, so she said it so fast that nobody understood. So after taking a few deep breaths she told her story again. "So someone please tell me what is going on.  
  
"Well Jun," Matt started, seeing as though she would only listen to him in her state. "You see, um well this may sound a little crazy, but you're in a place called the Digital World. And because you're here I guess you must be a digidestined too." Matt said nervously.  
  
"A what?" Jun asked.  
  
"Digidestined, someone chosen to keep peace in the digital world and our world." Davis chimed in.  
  
"Huh?" Jun asked, none of this was sinking in yet. SO the others told her everything that had happened so far, being sucked in at camp, Myotismon invading Tokyo, the Dark Masters, and more recently The Digimon Emperor, and the current problem of Arukenimon and Mummymon. "So now what happens?"  
  
"Well we should probably get back to the real world soon and tlak to Izzy, he always seems to know what to do next." Said T.K.  
  
"Go back, you mean we can just go back and forth just like that?"   
  
"Yeah we do it all the time." said Davis.  
  
The group made their way to the nearest gate, T.K. and Davis went through first. Now it was Joe and Mimi's turn.  
  
"You know Joe we never did get to finish our talk." Mimi said, sounding a little sad.  
  
"Yeah, hey I have an idea let's come back next weekend."Joe said.  
  
"It's a date then."  
  
"A d-d-date?" Joe sweatdroped.  
  
"You know what I mean silly." She quickly kissed him on the cheek and went through the gate. Joe just stood there with the widest grin he had ever had.  
  
"Alright Joe, now of course I will want all the details." Said Gomamon, with an evil girn on his face.  
  
"Oh shut up." said a very embarased Joe. "Bye Gomamon." He said as he dissapeared into the TV. This left Jun and Matt together alone, Gomamon and Palmon had left already, Gabumon was still there, but he thought it best to just stay quiet this time.  
  
"Jun, you ok?" Matt asked. Jun approached him, she looked sad.  
  
"Matt, this is the first time you've been nice to me." She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "You probably don't want me in this with you. And I can't say I blame you." Matt was stunned by this it was a side of Jun that he had never seen before. Usually she was just a crazy obsessive fangirl, but now she seemed so different to him.  
  
"Snap out of it Jun, forget everything that's happened between us so far, you're one of the team now." Matt remembered how much being a digidestined changed them all for the better. "We have to stick together, it's going to be ok, trust me." Jun felt safe for the first time since coming to the Digital World. "Well shall we get home?"  
  
"Best idea I've heard today." she said, just wanting to get home and sort all this out.  
  
"Wait." It was Gabumon, the two human's turned to the rookie digimon. "What's missing from this picture?" After a little thought it dawned on Matt.  
  
"Her Digimon."  
  
"Huh." Jun was as confused as ever.  
  
"Each digidestined get's a digimon partner, kind of like Gabumon here. No matter what happens they will always protect you and be your friend."  
  
"Wow." said Jun.  
  
"Yeah it's in the job description." said Gabumon.  
  
"So that little blue toy I'm always finding in my house is really a digimon?"  
  
"That's Veemon, or Demiveemon in his in training form." said Matt.  
  
"I was thinking Matt, do you think it would be a good idea to find her digimon while we're here? I mean she could need him soon." said a concerned Gabumon.  
  
"Good idea, too bad we didn't think of this while the other's were here." said Matt shooting an annoyed glance at Gabumon.  
  
"Sorry Matt I just didn't notice until now." Gabumon said innocently.  
  
"So where can we find him or her.?" Jun asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Just then a loud buzzing was heard. It was Stingmon carrying Ken. They landed and Stingmon de-digivolved back to Wormmon.  
  
"Ken what are you doing here?" Matt asked, he was still a little uneasy around Ken, but it was getting better.  
  
"I got a signal on my D-3 and Stingmon thought we should check it out." Ken paused when he noticed Jun. "Who's this?"  
  
"Oh I'm Jun Davis's sister."  
  
"She's a digidestined too." said Gabumon.  
  
"We were just talking about where we could find her digimon." Matt said, hoping Ken could think of something. Then Wormmon chimed in.  
  
"Maybe we should check the primary village, when Ken found me the second time I was there, maybe hers hasn't been hatched yet."  
  
"Good idea little guy." Ken said.  
  
"Primary Village? What's that?" Jun was getting more confused every second.  
  
"It's where all digimon are born, it's not too far from here. Wormmon and I will go on ahead, we'll meet you there. Ready?" Ken held out his digivice.  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to . . . Stingmon!" Stingmon picked Ken up and flew off to the north.  
  
"Guess that's my cue too." Gabumon said ready for action. Matt held out his digivice.  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to . . . Garurumon!" Matt climbed on Garurumon's back. Jun wasn't so sure about this.  
  
"Um is it safe?" She asked.  
  
"Don't worry Garurumon would never let us fall off. Take my hand." June took it and hoisted herself onto the large wolf like digimon. She still looked a little uneasy. "Just trust me."  
  
"Sure but I'll just hold onto you just to be safe." With that she grabbed a hold of Matt.  
  
"Ok just not too hard ok, I do need to breathe. Ok lets go Garurumon." Garurumon took off towards the Primary Village and hopefully towards Jun's digimon.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
More Author's Notes: Ok hopefully I'm off to a good start. I have some ideas as to who her Digimon should be. Can't decide just yet. Oh and there will be some battles in the next chapter, and the rest of the new digidestineds will be showing up too.  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Past Revealed

Chapter 2  
  
A Past Revealed  
  
They had been riding for about an hour, since Jun wasn't used to this sort of thing she was starting to feel a little queezy.  
  
"Matt, think we can stop and rest for a bit, I'm not feeling so good." Jun grabbed her mouth like she was about to throw up.  
  
"Garurumon, stop!" Garurumon stopped almost instantly. But because he stopped so quickly, Jun was thrown off. She landed face first in the ground a few feet away from Matt and Garurumon.  
  
"Jun you ok?" Matt reached out his hand to help her up.  
  
"I'm ok, though instead of feeling nausious, now I have a huge headache." She took Matt's hand and slowly got to her feet. Just then Ken and Wormmon made their way to the others.  
  
"What's going on, why did we stop?"   
  
"Jun needed to rest, guess she's not used to traveling like that yet." Matt replied. "Well Garurumon and I are going to take watch, Ken, could you and Wormmon keep an eye on Jun.?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok. Jun, email me with your D-Terminal when you think you can go on." With that Matt hopped back on Garurummon and they went off to take watch. Jun walked over to where Ken and Wormmon were sitting.  
  
"Um, excuse me aren't you. . " She started to say but Ken cut her off.  
  
"Yes, Ken Ichijouji, and yes I was the Digimon Emperor, so I won't blame you if you don't trust me." Ken burried his face in his arms.  
  
"Um, well I was going to ask if you were realted to Sam Ichijouji." She said weakly. It was always painful to think about Sam, even though Ken no longer felt responsible for his death, he still got depressed at even the mention of his brother's name.  
  
"He. . .was my brother." Ken felt a tear run down his cheek.  
  
"I thought so. I knew him."  
  
"What?!"   
  
"Yeah. He and I were very close, he didn't really have alot of friends, close friends I mean." Jun sighed. "I first met him about 7 years ago. We went to the same school, I still remember that day."  
  
*FLASHBACK Jun's POV*  
  
I was on my way home when I saw a bunch of boys gathered around a smaller boy. They were in a circle kicking him back and fourth between them. I just rushed in and threw myself on him kind of like a shield. The bullies knew not to hit a girl, so they took off. After they were gone he just sat there crying, I felt so bad for him.   
  
"You ok?"  
  
"I. .I'm ok." He said, drying his eyes.   
  
"Why would they do that to a nice boy like you.?"  
  
"I don't know." He still looked so sad. I just wanted to give him a hug.  
  
"What about your friends, wouldn't they be able to help?"  
  
"I, um, I don't have any friends. He started to cry again. I got closer to him and handed him a tissue.  
  
"I'll be your friend." I said with a smile and reached out to help him up.  
  
"You will?" He said, and for the first time I saw him smile. Well as much as someone can smile after being beat up. "I'm Osamu, my parents just call me Sam."  
  
That was how it all started. We were inseprable from that moment on. A few years went by and we grew. Though we spent alot of time together, he still found the time to study alot and become smarter. By the time he got to be your age he was a real genius. Everything was great, but that year it started to fall apart.  
  
"Hey Jun can we talk?" We were walking ot his apartment. Something was different that day, he almost had the same look of sadness that I saw the first time I saw him.   
  
"Aren't we talking now?" I thought a little joke would perk him up. It did but only for a second.  
  
"You know what I mean silly girl." So we sat down on a park bench. "Jun, um, I . . ." He seemed very servous.  
  
"What is it Sam, you know you can tell me anything."  
  
"I don't. .think we'll be able to go on like this." I could see he was very sad, even though he tried to hide it I could just tell with him.  
  
"What do you mean Sam?" I was confused.  
  
"My parents are moving. I can't see you anymore." With that my world fell apart. Sam meant so much to me, more than I realized.  
  
"What? No! You can't leave me." I started to cry.  
  
"Oh Jun." This time he handed me a tissue. "I don't want to go, but I have to." Even he was starting to tear up at that point.  
  
"But Sam, what will I do without you, you just can't go. Please Sam I love you." Did I just say that. I held my breath in embarasement. My face was probably turning many shades of red. I can't believe I just said that.   
  
"What. . did you say?" I went over the events of the last minute in my head. And I realized something, I had meant what I said, I really did love him.  
  
"I said I love you Sam." I said it again, this time without that ackward feeling. "You mean so much to me I don't ever want to lose you." On that note I started to cry again.  
  
"Jun?" He took my hand and with his other hand guided my face so I was looking at him. "I. .I love you too." I wasn't as surprised as I thought I would be, looking back I could see how a childhood friendship could turn into love. I was about to speak when he fut his index finger t my lips, and then . .he kissed me. Not a real passionate kiss like the older kids do, just a kiss on the lips. But even so it just felt so good.   
  
"Lets make a promise." He said after breaking the kiss. "No matter what happens we'll stay in touch, and one day I will come back to you." With those words I felt so much better.  
  
"It's a promise." I said as I went to kiss him. I walked him home and he gave me the number of his new apartment across the city so we could stay in touch. A week later your family moved, and that was the last time I saw him. A couple of weeks went by. I thought I would give him a little time to adjust to his new home. That day I decided to call him.  
  
"Hello?" Came a small voice.   
  
"Hi, is that you Ken?"   
  
"That's me."  
  
"Can I speak to Sam?"  
  
"Um. . ." He paused then I could faintly hear him say. "Momma where's Sam, a girl wants to talk to him." And then I heard crying. Your mom picked up and told me what had happened. Sam was hit by a car and killed. I felt my heart sink. My oldest friend and love was gone. He couldn't keep his promise. I was never able to get close to a boy after that. Sure I could flirt with them endlessly, but I could never get as close to them like I did with Sam. I started to get carried away with my flirting, kind of like with Matt.   
  
*End Flashback Normal POV*  
  
"I guess that's why instead of making an honest effort to get to know Matt I usually just end up acting like an idiot around him." Jun said while wiping a tear from her eye. "I was afraid of losing him like I did Sam if I got close to him."  
  
"I guess Sam meant alot ot both of us." Ken said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well after that I wasn't the same, I started to be like him to give my parents their son back. But it left a darkness inside of me. A darkness that eventually turned me into the Digimon Emperor." Ken started to cringe as many un pleasant memories started to surface, in particular the memory of losing Wormmon. "It cost me everything, even my best friend." He said motioning to Wormmon.  
  
"Cheer up Ken." The little Digimon said. "That's behind us now. What's important is what you're doing now. And you didn't lose me after all."  
  
"You're right, sorry Wormmon all this talk about the past just made me remember what a jerk I was before. I'm ok." He smiled at his digimon partner.  
  
"Now that's what I like to hear, so when's lunch?" Wormmon said with stars in his eyes. Both Jun and Ken sweatdropped.  
  
"Are all digimon always that hungry?" Jun asked.  
  
"You have no idea." Ken said with a chuckle. Just then Matt and Gabumon returned. Gabumon dedigivolved due to a lack of food.  
  
"Hey Jun, you feeling better.?" Matt said as he approached the two humans and one digimon.  
  
"Yeah, much better. I also had to get some things off my chest too." Jun had started to smile again.  
  
"I see. Well Primary Village is just north of here, we should probably get going." Matt said, but Gabumon had other plans.  
  
"Before we do that, hey Wormmon, mind if I have some of that.?"  
  
"Be my guest" All the human's sweatdropped.  
  
"Are they always like this?" Jun asked.  
  
"Nah, sometimes they're even worse, you should see them in the real world." Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, you'd never think a small in-training digimon could have such a big appetite. Rule #1, never come between a digimon and a meal." Ken laughed. Half an hour passed and now that the digimon were full it was time to leave.  
  
Wormmon digivolve to. . .STINGMON!!!  
  
Gabumon digivolve to. . .GARURUMON!!!  
  
"We should stick together this time Ken." Matt said as he hopped on his now larger friend.  
  
"Ok, ready to go Stingmon?"  
  
"I was hatched ready."  
  
"Come on Jun." Matt reached a hand down to help her up. Jun was still a little unsure.  
  
"Don't worry Jun I won't go as fast this time. Promise." Garurumon said as he nudged Jun with the side of his head.  
  
"Ok Lets go." They rode North for about fifteen minutes, they were about a mile from the Primary village when. ..   
  
"Matt, Stop!" Garurumon came to a halt, and Matt turned to face Jun.  
  
"Sick again?"  
  
"No there's a beep on my. . .um. . ."  
  
"Digivice?" Matt knew she was knew at this.  
  
"Yeah what's it mean." She handed the Digivice to Matt who then handed it to Ken.  
  
"A reading. Due east of here." He said as he pointed to the east.  
  
"What is it?" Matt asked.  
  
"Maybe a digiegg like the others found?" Ken suggested.  
  
"Well it's worth a look." Jun said. So the group took off to the east and stopped at the location on the digivice.   
  
"I don't get it there's nothing here." Stingmon said looking around.  
  
"Hey what's this?" Jun asked pointing to where she was standing.  
  
"What's what I don't see anything. . .WHOA!" Matt looked at the ground Jun was standing on. It looked a little off color from the rest of the grass, and the grass formed a pattern. It almost looked like the crest of Reliability, but instead of a cross it was a spiral with the corners of a square on the outside.  
  
"Could it be a crest?" Ken asked looking over the design.  
  
"You got me. WHOA!" Juns digivice started to glowand so did the ground under her. The grass pattern was now glowing with a reddish tone to it.  
  
"It's definitely a crest." Matt said remembering how he and the first 8 had found theirs. A beam of light shot from the pattern and right into Jun's hand, when the light faded a crest was where the light had been in her hand.  
  
"So this is a crest." Jun said with wonder. Suddenly the ground from under her dissapeared. Jun was falling. "Matt, Ken HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she continued to fall.  
  
"JUN!!!!!!!!" Matt yelled as he reached his hand down, but she had already fallen.  
  
Is Jun alright, what is the meaning behind her crest, and now that she has it where is her digimon?   
  
Auhor's Notes. Okay so I forgot the battles for this part, I thought it would be a better idea to make up a past for Jun, something that shows a good side of her not really seen on the show. Maybe I could even make the readers like her, well at least for this fic anyway. This marks another first for me, my first cliffhangar ending. More to come, and there will be battles in the next part I promise. 


	4. Enter the Digimon

Chapter 3  
  
Enter The Digimon  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"So this is a crest." Jun said with wonder. Suddenly the ground from under her dissapeared. Jun was falling. "Matt, Ken HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she continued to fall.  
  
"JUN!!!!!!!!" Matt yelled as he reached his hand down, but she had already fallen.  
  
"Matt? Matt" Suddenly Juns voice sounded alot like Kens. "MATT!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Matt, snap out of it." Ken said as he shook Matt to stop him from spacing out. Matt looked over to Ken.  
  
"Sorry, I just keep seeing it over and over. I couldn't save her." Matt sat down and began to hang his head.  
  
"Don't worry Matt, I'm sure she's fine." Gabumon said trying to cheer up his friend.   
  
"What makes you so sure?" Matt snapped.   
  
"Because," it was Wormmon. "her signal still shows up on the digivices." Matt and Ken checked their digivices and sure enough they still saw her digivice signal.  
  
Matt stood up and looked down the hole where Jun had fallen.  
  
"JUN!!!!!" No answer.   
  
"Maybe she's too far down." Ken said as he pulled out his D-Terminal.  
  
"What are you doing Ken?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"First I'll get a hold of Davis, not only because he's her brother but I get a strange feeling we may need Paildramon." He said as he typed.  
  
"Sounds good to me Ken." Wormmon said.  
  
"Then I need to get a hold of Izzy and see if he can somehow give us an in depth map of the area, how deep the hole is, is there another way out of the pit, and if he got this one problem in Physics that has me stumped." Matt and the digimon sweatdropped.  
  
"Ken you just gave me an idea." Matt's face lit up.  
  
"You're going ot try your hand at Physics?" Gabumon asked innocently.  
  
"No Gabumon, the D-Terminal." He said as he pulled it out and started typing like mad. "I can use it to get a hold of Jun."  
  
"Hey guys I just got a reply from Izzy. He says that he found a way to get to Jun without going down the pit. Oh and he had an easier time with that physics problem than I did."  
  
"That's good I doubt Garurumon or Stingmon would fit in it." Matt said. Matt Gabumon and Wrommon gathered around Ken as he pulled up a map that Izzy sent him through Email.  
  
"Ok it looks like there's another enterance to the south of here, it's at the foot of a cliff. There's just one problem."  
  
"What is it Ken?" Wormmon said as he jumped up and down trying to see the map. Ken picked the little digimon up and showed him.  
  
Well the enterance is sealed, I'm not sure by what means, but if we can break the seal we can help Jun." Ken closed the Terminal and put it in his pocket.  
  
"It's worth a try." Matt said as he looked down the hole again. (Jun I'm comming) he thought.  
  
  
  
Jun had finally come to, though she was in a lot of pain. Slowly she stood up and looked up. She could barely see the sunlight.   
  
"Matt!!!" She screamed, but no answer. "What do I do now.?" Just then her D-Terminal beeped. She opened it up and saw that she had a new message.  
  
From friend4life@jol.com  
To hearto'gold@jol.com   
  
Subject Jun you alright.  
  
"Jun I hope this gets to you, if you're ok please let me know asap. I'm sorry I couldn't help you. Please be ok.   
  
Matt.  
  
"Oh Matt. Now how do I work this thing?" Since she never used a D-Terminal before she was a little confused, fourtunately for her the D-Terminals were easy to understand. She quickly figured it out and replied to Matts email.  
  
From hearto'gold@jol.com  
To friend4life@jol.com  
  
Subject I'm ok.  
  
"Matt no need to worry I'm ok, I'm in a bit of pain from the fall but nothing to worry about. It's dark and lonely down here. Matt you shouldn't beat yourself up like that, there was nothing you could have done anyway, it happened so suddenly. So cheer up ok? I hope to see you soon.  
  
Jun  
  
"I guess there's no point in staying still." She said to herself. I should see if there's a way out of here. So she started to walk but stopped when she heard a sound. It sounded like a footstep. A wave of fear washed over her.  
  
"H-Hello?" She said as she started to tremble.   
  
"Hi." came a voice close to her. "What are you doing down here?" Jun couldn't see the speaker, it was so dark and she was standing in the only light there was to the cavern.  
  
"I fell."  
  
"What's that around your neck?" The voice asked. Jun looked down to find that her crest was now in a tag and hanging from her neck. Is that the Crest of Compassion?" The voice sounded excited.  
  
"Crest of Compassion?" Jun looked at her crest again. "Is that what the crest stands for?" Suddenly from afar torches began to light themselves. This continued until they reached the last on each wall, which was where the voice was comming from. Jun looked down and saw the source of the voice.  
  
It was a Rookie Digimon. As it stepped out of the shadow's Jun could see it was what looked like a little red dragon, but instead of usual dragon wings it had wings with feathers.  
  
"It's you." The digimon said looking at the crest. "It's realy you! I've waited so long." The digimon leaped into Jun's arms as tears of joy fell down it's face. Jun wasn't sure what to make of this. After all she hadn't had much experience with Digimon before today, much less overexcited rookies throwing themselves at her.  
  
"I'm not sure I understand." Jun put the dragon digimon down.  
  
"It's simple. Since you're down here you were the only one the crest would respond to. And that means I'm your digimon." The digimon smiled. "I'm so happy you're here now I won't have to wait anymore, by the way my name's Dragamon."  
  
DIGIMON ANALYZER  
  
DRAGAMON  
  
Type: Data  
  
Level: Rookie  
  
Attacks: Charcoal Breath  
  
"Well my name's Jun."   
  
"It's sooo nice to meet you Jun!" Dragamon got excited and she started to fly circles around Jun.  
  
"Ok calm down." Jun grabbed her digimon. "So how do we get out of here?"  
  
"You mean you don't know either? I've been sleeping here for so long that I forgot the way out." Dragamon said with an innocent look on her face.   
  
"Great, so now what do we do?"  
  
"Maybe we should follow the torches, they might lead somewhere."  
  
"Sounds good to me, so lets go." Jun started down the corridor with Dragamon close behind.  
  
"Yeah the sooner we get out of here the sooner I can find some food." Dragamon said anxiously.  
  
"Matt wasn't kidding about a digimon's appetite."  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
Matt and Ken followed Izzy's directions exactly and soon found a strange pattern on a cliff.   
  
"This must be it." Matt said.  
  
"Yeah unless you see any other cliffs with strange symbols on them." Gabumon added.  
  
"So what do we do now Ken?" Wormmon said tugging at Ken's pantleg.  
  
"Take a look at the symbol." Ken pointed at the drawing on the cliff. Matt looked close at it, it looked so familiar.   
  
"Hey isn't that. . ."  
  
"Jun's crest." Ken finished the thought for Matt.  
  
"So what does that mean?" Matt said unable to take his eyes off the crest.  
  
"I think it may need the power of Jun's crest to open it."  
  
"But didn't you all lose your crests power after the fight with Diaboromon?" Gabumon asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah but my crest worked." Ken said as he showed Gabumon his Crest of Kindness."  
  
"Yeah otherwise I would still be in the digiegg." Wormmon remembered how the power of Ken's crest had helped Ken find him after the battle with Chimeramon.  
  
"So maybe hers still has power in it?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah she may have to open it from inside. Lets hope she can find the seal ok. Speaking of finding where could Davis be?" Ken said as he started to send another email to Davis.  
  
Meanwhile in the Real World.  
  
Davis was at his house doing something he had never done before, studying. He had a test to pass in Algebra and he needed to pass this one. Yolie had decided to help him study for it. Poromon and Demiveemon were doing what digimon do best, eating.  
  
"I just don't get it!" Davis closed his book in frustration. "When will I ever have a use for this stuff anyway?"  
  
"Well not everyone can play soccer and alot of jobs require a certain knowledge of Algebra and other Subjects." Yolie said.  
  
"Like I said when will I ever use this stuff?" Davis was starting to get bored.  
  
"Probably never." Yolie said as she adjusted her glasses. Then there was a knowck at Davis's door.  
  
"Davis?"  
  
"Yeah mom?" Mrs. Motomyia came into the room.  
  
"Is this yours?" She said as she showed them Davis's D-Terminal. Davis quickly snatched it from her. "It's been beeping for the last half an hour."  
  
"Thanks mom well I have to study bye now." With that Davis helped his mom out the door. He opened it and accessed his mail.   
  
From hiddenkindness@jol.com  
To friendofcourage@jol.com  
  
Subject We Need Your Help.  
  
"Davis we found Jun's crest but the ground gave away from under her and she fell. She's ok we are on our way to find her now. But you and Veemon should probably get here soon, I have a bad feeling."  
  
Ken  
  
P.S. Tell Yolie I said hi.  
  
From hiddenkindness@jol.com  
To friendofcourage@jol.com  
  
Subject WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?  
  
"Davis where are you I emailed you half an hour ago. We could really use a hand. If one of the others is with you bring them too. My bad feeling just got worse."  
  
Ken  
  
P.S. Remind me to smack you later.  
  
"Like I'd fall for that one." Davis said under his breath.  
  
"Davish what's going on?" Demiveemon asked taking time away from eating.  
  
"Jun's in trouble! I'll go see if mom left yet, Yolie get a hold of the others let them know we're comming." Davis said as he ran out the door of his room.  
  
From sincerelove@jol.com  
To hiddenkindness@jol.com  
  
Subject We're on Our Way  
  
"Hey Ken, Davis finally got your email. Seems he left his D-Terminal with his video games again. Sometimes I wonder about that boy. Anyway we're both on our way just let me figure out where you are and we'll be there like that. Oh and if Davis doesn't remind you to smack him I will. See you soon."  
  
Yolie  
  
P.S. We're still on for tomorrow right?  
  
"Okay it's all clear, you guys ready?" Davis asked the two digimon.  
  
"You bet!" They both said.  
  
"Okay I've got a fix on their digivice signals, it's comming from point A-12, good thing there's a gate close by." Yolie held out her digivice. Davis did the same.  
  
"Hang on Jun I'm comming. Digiport OPEN!" He yelled as the humans and digimon were sucked into the gateway.  
  
Meanwhile back in the cave.  
  
"Hey did you hear something Dragamon?" Jun asked as she looked around.  
  
"I don't think so Jun. But I do see something." Dragamon stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"I don't see. . Wha?" Jun has also stopped, they had come to the end of the tunnel and before their eyes was a larger pattern just like Jun's crest.   
  
"Maybe that's how we get out of here. Try holding your crest to it."  
  
"I'll try." Jun held her tag and crest as high as she could. The crest started ot glow, as did the pattern on the wall. After a few seconds the glowing stopped and there was a large doorway where the pattern had been. Jun peeked her head inside. "It's just a large room."  
  
"This has to be the way. That wouldn't have been there for nothing." Dragamon said, she was starting to get a little worried.  
  
"But you're right it wasn't there for nothing." Said a deep voice. In the darkness on the otherside of the room Jun could see a pair of glowing eyes staring at her. "So you're the bearer of the Crest of Compassion? There's only one way out of here and that's through me."   
  
"But I don't want to fight." Jun said. "I just want to get back to my friends."   
  
"It seems my dear that you don't have a choice."  
  
How will Jun defeat this new enemy? Who is the new enemy? Why does Ken have such a bad feeling. And . . . why am I asking all these questions? Anyway check out Chapter 4 of The Next Digidestined: Jun's Frist Battle.  
  
Author's Notes. Sorry it took me a little longer this time, I didn't really have time to write. Anyway I hope you like Jun's digimon. I had a hard time figuring out what to make her when it hit me, there just aren't enough real dragon digimon on the show. And no Dramon types don't count. I already have Dragamon's champion and Ultimate forms figured out. Yes that's right, Jun will be the only one of the group who can make her digimon go ultimate. It makes sense since everyone else DNA digivolves. Anyway part 4 comming whenever I can. Keep those reviews comming, it's always nice see what the readers think. Feedback has been good so far.  
  
  



	5. To Become Stronger

Authors notes.   
  
Sorry it took me so long ot get this chapter out, I had a major case of writers block. But I think I'm over it now, so here it is, the last chapter of my first story. Don't worry though, I still have some ideas for Jun and Dragamon. Hopefully I will have the first chapter of my new series done soon, or should I just continue this one? Let me know.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
To Become Stronger  
  
Jun still couldn't see whoever or whatever it was who had challenged her. She was starting to feel scared, she wasn't used to fighting. She definitely wasn't used to fighting in the digital world.  
  
"But I don't want to fight you, why won't you listen to me?" Jun said, frantic to find a way around the upcoming battle.  
  
"We don't have much time, now listen little girl. ." the voice was cut off by Dragamon.  
  
"Nobody talks to my new friend that way, CHARCOAL BREATH!!! With that a Stream of fire shot out of Dragamon's mouth towards the voice.   
  
"OUCH!!!" The voice yelled as the owner of the voice flew out of the shadows looking desperately for any water to put out the fire on him. "You didn't have to set me on fire. That really hurt yup yup." Jun and Dragamon stared at the digimon, then stared at each other, and then back at the little digimon.  
  
"You're the one who wanted to fight us?" Jun asked. "Who are you anyway?  
  
"I think I know Dragamon said as she tugged at the leg of Jun's pants. "That's the famous Digimon trainer Piximon.   
  
"Piximon?" Jun asked.  
  
DIGIMON ANALYZER  
  
PIXIMON  
  
Type: Vaccine  
  
Level: Ultimate  
  
Attacks: Pixibomb  
  
"Yup yup that's me." Piximon said with a smile. "I made the seal outside. I wanted nothing to interfere with our meeting." At this point Jun and Dragamon were confused. "You see the other digidestined have been making their digimon stronger over time, and thus are more prepared for the coming battle. You only just met Dragamon so she's not strong enough yet. But she'll have to be soon to face the latest threat. And that's where I come in. I am here to help you two in your digivolving so that when the time comes you will be ready."  
  
"I think I understand, so what happens now?" Jun asked.  
  
"Now, we train."  
  
"There's something I need to do first."  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
Matt and Ken were still waiting for Davis and Yolie to arrive, while trying to find a way to get to Jun. So far the waiting part was coming along better. Just then Matt's D-Terminal started to beep.  
  
"E-mail." Matt said as he opened the D-Terminal.  
  
From heartogold@jol.com  
  
To friend4life@jol.com  
  
Subject: Update  
  
"Hi Matt, don't worry I'm still ok, and I'm not alone in this cave anymore. I met this digimon called Dragamon, she's my digimon. And I also met this unusual digimon called Piximon he says he wants to help dragamon get stronger. I can't get out of here until I pass his tests so you guys just stay put ok. Hopefully this won't take long.  
  
Jun.  
  
"Hope his idea of training when we first met him doesn't apply now." Matt said with a chuckle.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ken asked.  
  
"Oh yeah you weren't there. When we first met piximon we weren't as experienced as we are now. He said he wanted to help us get stronger. He sent Tai off alone and he made the rest of us clean his house. And it was a big house. My back is still sore just thinking about it."  
  
"HEY!" came a voice not too far from them.  
  
"That's got to be Davis I recognize that yell anywhere." Ken said with a smirk. And sure enough Aquillamon landed a few feet from them and Yolie, Davis, and Veemon got off.  
  
"Sorry we're late we had to make sure my mom didn't see us." Davis said as he walked over to Matt. "Where's my sister?"  
  
"She's in there, but there's no telling how long she'll be.  
  
Back in the cave. . .  
  
"Ok, for this simulation you will be facing Kuwagamon." Piximon said as he made a translucent Kuwagamon appear. Jun was a little scared.  
  
"So we have to (gulp) beat him?"   
  
"Beat him you must yup yup. Now Kuwagamon is a champion digimon, to have any chance at all you will have to make Dragamon digivolve to the same level. Good luck. BEGIN!!" With that the Kuwagamon training dummy started to move.  
  
"Don't worry Jun I'll protect you." Dragamon said as she tok an offensive stance in front of Jun.  
  
"Yes but who's going to protect you?"  
  
"CHARCOAL BREATH!!" Dragamon shot a stream of fire at Kuwagamon, but it just fizzled out on impact. Dragamon took flight, she quickly circled around Kuwagamon and tried to attack again. "CHARCOAL BREATH!! Still no effect. Now it was Kuwagamon's turn.   
  
"SCISSOR CLAW!!" Kuwagamon swatted at Dragamon knocking the little digimon right out of the air. Dragamon slammed against one of the cave walls.  
  
"Dragamon! GET UP!!" Jun shouted. Kuwagamon slowly turned to face the sound, he had found a new target. He started to move towards Jun. He was getting closer, and Dragamon was still out cold. Jun backed up as far as she could. But then she couldn't move anymore she was petrified with fear. "Dragamon where are you?" Jun said as tears started to fall from her eyes. Kuwagamon was just a few feet from her now. He raised his hand to strike. At that moment Dragamon opened her eyes, looked over and saw her new friend in danger.  
  
"Jun I'm comming!" Dragamon tried to fly to Jun's aid, only to be knocked down by Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon, to add insult to injury started to crush Dragamon under his foot. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Dragamon cried out in pain.   
  
"DRAGAMON!!" Jun's eyes started to tear up. For just a simulation this seemed real enough. (I can't just sit here, she's getting hurt for me, me of all people.) Jun thought to herself, then she screamed. ISN'T THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO!!!" Then on the floor near her came a bright red glow. The glowing got brighter, and then it stopped. Where the glow had been now stood what looked like a helment with two swords crossed together on the top of it. It started to float over to her and it stopped in her hands. "What. .is this?" She said.  
  
"That is your digimental it will enable your digimon to armor digivolve!" Piximon called out from his hiding spot. "To use it you have to shout 'Digi armor energize'.  
  
"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" Jun cried out holding the digimental. Suddenly Kuwagamon was thrown off Dragamon and Dragamon began to glow a bright red.  
  
"Dragamon armor digivolve to. . .KNIGHTDRAMON GUARDIAN OF COMPASSION!!!"  
  
"Wow, that was the coolest." Jun couldn't believe what she had just seen, where Dragamon once stood, now stood a digimon that looked like a red dragon standing upright like a human would. She wore fancy plate mail armor and carried both a broad sword and a scimitar. Her helment looked like the digimental, and now instead of two wings she had four, still feathered instead of scaley.  
  
DIGIMON ANALYZER  
  
Name: Knightdramon  
  
Type: Vaccine  
  
Level: Armor Digimon  
  
Attacks: X Sclice, Sword Blazer  
  
"I am Knightdramon as Dragamon I used the digimental of compassion to armor digivolve, my Sword Bazer attack will stun my opponent long enough for me to finish him off with my powerful X Sclice." Kuwagamon had regained his composure and started to charge at Knightdramon. "It's time to end this, SWORD BLAZER!!" The broadsword began to catch fire. Dragamon pointed it at Kuwagamon and shot a stream of fire from the broadsword. The stream circled around Kuwagamon and trapped him in a ring of fire. "X SCLICE!!" Knightdramon took both her swords, held them avove her head and swung them down in the shape of an X. Two beams of energy appeared where the sowrds swung, she then held her arms out and did it again this time it formed a horizontal line of energy. Finally she took a swing at the energy, sending it right for Kuwagamon.  
  
"Way to go Knightdramon!" Jun yelled. The energy waves hit Kuwagamon dead on, and he dissappeared in a cloud of smoke. The battle won, Knightdramon began to glow yellow and dedigivolved back to Dragamon. Also a beam of light shot out of her and into Jun's D-Terminal. Jun opened it and saw an egg shape on the screen. It was then that Piximon came out of hiding.  
  
"That was amazing, you truly deserve to be called a digidestined yup yup you do." Dragamon flew over to Jun who took the little digimon in her arms.  
  
"Dragamon you're the best." Jun said.  
  
"Awww Jun." Dragamon's face turned a brighter shade of red than it usually was.  
  
"This is but the first step in a long journey for you, along the way Dragamon will be able to digivolve in other ways, but you have to find out how for yourself." Jun and Dragamon looked up at Piximon.  
  
"So what happens now?" Jun asked.  
  
"Well the first thing you need to do is join up with the rest of the digidestined, you will need to stick by them yup yup." Suddenly Jun's eyes went wide.  
  
"The others! They're still waiting for me!"   
  
"Then you should leave this place, I will remove the seal." One of the walls dissappeared and Jun could see Matt, Ken, Davis, Yolie and all their digimon sitting on rocks waiting. "You musn't keep them waiting."   
  
"Bye Piximon thanks for everything, I hope to see you again." Jun called out as she and Dragamon walked out of the cave.   
  
"Are those your friends Jun?" Dragamon asked. Jun wasn't sure how to answer, they had never really considered her a friend, least of all Matt who she had a crush on, but she had never acted more than an obsessed fangirl. Though he had been nicer to her since she got to the digital world.  
  
At the same time. . .  
  
Davis was starting to pace, it was unusual for him to be so worried about Jun. But than again it was also unusual for Jun to be in the digital world.   
  
"All this waiting is driving me nuts," he said, not noticing the wall with Jun's crest symbol on it was gone.   
  
"Take it easy Davis, if she found her Digimon then she'll be ok." Yolie said trying to reassure him.  
  
"I know how he feels." Matt added.  
  
"You mean about T.K.?" Asked Gabumon.  
  
"Yeah even though I knew Patamon was with him, I still got really worried that time we were separated by Devimon. I think it's different when you have a family member fighting alongside you." Matt sighed remembering the good old days. It was then that Ken noticed the wall was gone, and Jun was walking towards them.  
  
"Jun over here!" He shouted as he stood up. Jun walked over to the group. Davis stood up, approached her, and then did something that caught everyone off guard: he hugged her.  
  
"Jun you had me so worried." Jun was a little shocked by her brother's sudden display of affection.   
  
"Don't worry Davis, I had help." Just then Dragamon stepped out from behind her. "Oh this is Dragamon, my digimon."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet all of you." The little digimon said.  
  
"Hi." All the kids and their digimon said in unison.  
  
"Well now that we found her we should get back, is there a gate nearby Ken?" Yolie said. Ken fished out his D-Terminal, and looked at Izzy's map.  
  
"Yeah there should be one not too far from here." He said.  
  
20 minutes later in the real world.  
  
Jun and the others had gotten back safely, but Dragamon was nowhere to be seen.   
  
"Hey where's Dragamon?" Jun asked from atop the heap of kids that usually formed when they came back to the real world.  
  
"I'm down here. Will you all please get off me?" Came a tiny muffled voice. As the kids untaggled themselves they noticed somehting that is best described as a little red head with a horn sticking out in front and two small feathery wings. "That hurt, any way I am also Dragamon, I guess comming through the gate drained my energy, so this is my In Training form, just call me Onamon.  
  
"Hey Jun, can I talk to you for a sec?" Matt said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I wanted to say. .I'm sorry. I misjudged you." Jun couldn't believe what she was hearing.   
  
"That's ok Matt, I never really gave you a chance to get to know me, I never really tried to show you the real me." Jun started to feel shy.  
  
"Well if it's ok with you, I wouldn't mind getting to know you better, wanna hang out sometime?" He asked. Jun's face lit up.   
  
"Matt I would love to."  
  
"Tomorrow sound good?" Matt asked, Jun nodded her head.  
  
Jun couldn't stop smiling as she and Davis walked home with Onamon and Demiveemon in hand.  
  
"We should probably go back tomorrow and destroy some more Control Spires." Davis said.   
  
"Yeah, from what I've heard they caused alot of problems." Jun said.  
  
"Don't worry Jun," Onamon said, "as long as we're together there's nothing we can't do. So when do we eat?" Demiveemon's stomach started growling too.  
  
"Yeah Davish I'm starved." The little blue digimon said, holding his little stomach.  
  
"Sometimes I think these little guys are all stomach." Jun giggled out and Davis couldn't help but laugh.  
  
From high atop a building Arukenimon watched this new digidestined. The more she watched the angrier she got. Mummymon emerged from the shadows.  
  
"What's wrong my dear?" He asked.  
  
"Look down there." She said as she handed Mummymon the binoculars.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?"  
  
"Yes, a new digidestined, and she's got an Onamon, from what I hear they are very powerful once digivolved."  
  
"What does this mean for us?" He said handing her back the binoculars.  
  
"It means that we might have to raise the stakes a little. If we want any hope of succeding we must destroy that Onamon." She said as she began to laugh.  
  



End file.
